We aren't the Warblers
by wrappedinaribbon
Summary: One Shot. Kurt gets angry at Finn for being so rude to Blaine in TPPP. Spoilers if you haven't seen it. Yeah, I suck at summaries...


So this happened. Yeah. I sort of don't really like Finn that much. Gosh, I'm so mean to him! Set after the choir room scene with Blaine (go figure) I just figured Kurt would do something like this

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD FINN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" Kurt screeched as he burst his way into Finn's room. Finn just stared up at Kurt, looking slightly puzzled and taken aback. He quickly paused his video game and stood up.<p>

"What the hell was what about?"

"Why were you such a... a DICKHEAD to Blaine?" Kurt was furious. Finally, Blaine was with him at McKinley. It was all supposed to be perfect now. The only threats that Kurt thought they would have to worry about was the jocks, but apparently not. It seems his own _brother_ was against Blaine too. "_I just want Blaine to know that we're not the warblers"_

"_You set a bon fire in our courtyard"_

"Because, Kurt! He's going to take over New Directions! I mean, you saw what he did in the courtyard before! He BLEW UP one of our pianos!" Honestly, doesn't Kurt see that Blaine is probably going to be just like Jesse, and ruin _everything? _He's probably just working for the warblers, trying to get secret information and report back to them. And if Blaine was going to be like Jesse, then that would be how he would be treated.

"WHAT? That was the CHEERIOS, Finn! He had nothing to do with it! How could you even _think _that was him? He was so excited and now he's finally at McKinley and YOU ARE RUINING EVERYTHING! Why can't you just be happy for me, Finn? Finally, I CAN walk down the hallways hand in hand with my boyfriend, but not if you have anything to say about it!" Words upon words were toppling out of Kurt's mouth, much faster than his brain could keep up. But he didn't care. He remembered the conversation that he had with Blaine right after the meeting.

"_Hey, Kurt?" Blaine sounded hesitant, as if not wanting to discuss the topic that was about to arise._

"_Yes?", Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand, to show that whatever he was about to ask, it would be OK._

"_Um, I was just wondering. Finn... um... well he seemed pretty angry with me. And I was just wondering... well... has he ever, you know, said anything about not liking me? He just... I'm sorry, I know I'm just overreacting. But, I thought me and Finn were buddies?"_

_Kurt was shocked. He was already angry with Finn with what he said to Blaine, but Blaine had a point. Kurt always assumed they were friends. "No, he's never said anything. But don't worry, everyone else loves you! It's just, well... Finn's a little... I don't know but he just gets really rude for no reason a lot and ugh. I'm sorry." Kurt gave his best "Things will get better, I promise" look, before hugging Blaine goodbye and walking over to his SUV._

"Kurt, try to understand. I know you are being blinded by love and I just-"

"ME? OH I'M BLINDED BY LOVE AM I? WELL I GUESS THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY, SEEING AS YOU'VE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO STAY IN A STABLE RELATIONSHIP FOR MORE THAN A MONTH! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT BEING IN LOVE FEELS LIKE, SO YOU TAKE IT OUT ON THE FEW PEOPLE THAT ACTUALLY HAVE SOMETHING GOOD GOING ON, IS THAT IT? You know what? I don't even want to hear your excuses, I'm sure you have tonnes. Probably just as many as you had when you convinced Quinn to cheat on Sam with you _straight_ after you dumped Rachel for cheating on you!" More and more words were flowing through Kurt Hummel's mouth. More and more, things that he would probably regret saying later on were being said. But that didn't matter. Because Finn had crossed the line.

"KURT! Listen to yourself! Think for a moment back to our first year as a glee club! Remember how Jesse transferred? He LIED to us! He did pretty much the exact same thing Blaine is doing now! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?"

"You honestly have no clue what being in love is like, do you? It's where two people would do ANYTHING to be together. It's where you can have an entire conversation with the other just by using facial expressions. It's where you beg your boyfriend through the whole of summer to come to McKinley, and he does! Because, AND I QUOTE, "I can't stand to be apart from the person I love". IT'S WHAT BLAINE AND I HAVE!  
>"You know, when he transferred over, he was genuinely excited. It was a new school full of new people, but one of the only people he actually knew and even <em>trusted <em>decided to be an inconsiderate, arrogant, small minded PRICK! And it's all because you think HE is like Jesse? Well atleast Jesse was a gentleman!"

Kurt didn't even notice the tears streaming down his cheeks as he all but ran out of Finn's room.

Finn just stood there, unsure of what he was feeling. He knew Kurt would probably tell Rachel about this. And then Rachel would get mad at him for just trying to protect the club. Kurt was so _thick_ sometimes. Doesn't he understand that this is exactly what Jesse did? Finn sighed and went back to his video game, even though his mind kept wondering to how Blaine had bombarded them.

It was a good thing neither of their parents were home.

* * *

><p>wow that was angsty D: Hope you enjoyed :) Please review if you liked it, or if you didn't :)<p> 


End file.
